Bedtime Ramblings
by BlinkMaster
Summary: A one shot. Set in the future.


**Bedtime Ramblings.**

"Quinn," Rachel closes her book and turns to her partner, lying on the other side of the bed, her own book still open in her hands, "I believe we must separate."

"Excuse me?" Quinn doesn't bother to lower her book, but does look over the pages to the other woman.

"I believe we must end our relationship."

Quinn shakes her head and goes back to her book, "Rachel, we are not ending our relationship."

"Does your pulse quicken when I enter the room?"

"Rach, we've been together for years, I would have died by now if my cardiovascular system went crazy every time you walked in a room."

"Yes, well, you are very capable of keeping your hands off of me."

Quinn finishes her page and lowers the book down onto the bed. Turning the page might be a bad idea at this point. "What. Are you talking about?"

"Look at this, there is a cavern between us in this bed."

Quinn stares down at the maybe three inches of space and back up at Rachel. "What?"

"Why don't you crave me anymore?"

"Because you're not a cookie? You're the woman I love."

"This is not a joke. We use to have sex every night, Quinn. Sometimes even twice or three…"

Quinn shrugs, "So?"

"So!" Maybe the shrugging was too much. "So, what happened?"

"It's not like we don't, you know."

"No, I don't know."

Quinn can't contain a blush, even after all these years, "We still make love."

"On the weekends!"

"Rachel, we both work during the week." Quinn sighs, "I'm exhausted during the week. I just want to relax when we get home."

"Sex is relaxing."

"It's strenuous and I just don't want to move."

Oh no. That came out wrong.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel sits straight up in the bed and turns towards the blonde, "How dare you take all the romance out of it."

"I didn't mean…"

"I didn't know it was no longer enjoyable to you as it still very much is to me."

"I never said that."

Rachel crosses her arms in front of her, "Clearly you did not have to."

Quinn reaches for the brunette but the diva brushes her off. "Rach, you still turn me on."

"But not all the time."

"Well, no…"

"See!"

Moving closer the other woman, Quinn maneuvers around her flaying wife and finally gets ahold of her arms. "But, I always think you're beautiful."

Rachel eyes her wearily, "Even when I wear my post show face mask with the avocado and cleansing beads?"

"Of course. Because you're my Rachel."

"Really?"

Nodding, Quinn tries to lean up for a kiss but is rebuffed.

"And when was the last time we held hands?"

"I don't like…"

"I know, public displays of affection."

"And my hands get sweaty, Rach, and I'm too tall …."

"And, you don't feel a pull to need to be around me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I do."

"Do not."

"Rach. We spend tons of time together."

"Because we live together."

"Yeah, and because I guess I can't leave if I wanted to?"

"Well, I mean, it would be quite rude Quinn, and you are a recovering bully we both know you wouldn't want to have a relapse."

"Rachel. When was the last time we spent more than five hours without communicating?"

"That's not the point!"

"Rachel." Quinn sits up, crossing her legs under her, facing her wife, "I love you."

"Well, I love you too."

"So, why am I still awake on a Tuesday night having this discussion with you?" 

Rachel looks sheepishly at Quinn, "Well, I was reading…"

"Uhuh?"

"Mills and Boon."

"Oh no." Rachel nods as Quinn shakes her head. "I thought we had an agreement?"

"Quinn! I am a romantic. I need to be able to digest literature in such a way…"

Quinn interrupts the other woman by placing her hand over her mouth. "You promised."

"UmIleumoh!"

Quinn eyes the brunette as she squirms.

"No more romance novels," she reiterates slowly as she removes her hand.

"I would just like to make a comparison," Quinn shakes her head but Rachel continues anyways, "you know food is cooked well because you've had it badly cooked before."

"Our love is not a meal, Rachel." Quinn lays herself back down on her pillow. "And we've been over this before."

"Quinn! What are you doing?"

"I am going to sleep. What does it look like I am doing?"

"But… We're not done yet."

Quinn sits up slightly and stares hard at the smaller woman, "Let me ask you something, Rach." Rachel nods silently. "Would you rather be sleeping with someone else?"

"Quinn Fabray what a horrible thing for you to ask! Of course not."

"Would you rather come home to someone else?"

"Never!"

"Do you think you'd be happier if your life turned out differently; if you had married someone else, lived somewhere else?"

"No! I'm so happy."

"Do you think you could feel more strongly for anyone else?"

"That's really impossible."

Quinn smiles warmly, "Good. Me too." She leans over and kisses Rachel softly on the lips. "Now. I am going to sleep."

Turning off her lamp, Quinn falls down onto her pillow and rolls over onto her side.

Rachel mimics Quinn's movements, turning off her light and laying down onto her pillow. After giving herself a second to smile to herself, she rolls over to Quinn.

"Oh good," Quinn mumbles, half asleep, "I was starting to worry about that cavern you were talking about."

Rachel kisses the back of the woman's head, "I love you Quinn Fabray."

And at the end of the day, that's all that matters. 


End file.
